1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office, the present invention pertains to the general class entitled "Boots, Shoes and Leggings" (Class 36), and more particularly to resilient additions similar to "rubbers" which may be molded as one piece while providing the resilient stretch members in a protected condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,435 cites six U.S. patents which include U.S. Pat. No. 252,152 to STODDARD; U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,678 to ARMOR; U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,255 to LoPRESTI; U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,503 to MACCARONE; U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,612 to MELTZER and U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,435 to MALING. These as well as the patent above-identified contemplate changes in shoe structure. The present invention provides an auxiliary addition that may be mounted on the shoe of a wearer or removed when desired. This addition is contemplated to be molded as one piece with little weight to each shoe. There is change in the shoe structure and appearance.
In addition to my patent identified above, there have been many attempts to utilize in the shoe or boot of a wearer a portion of the energy developed during and with the gravitational stepping down of the wearer on the shoe and particularly when the shoe is caused to be flexed with the forward stride. Among these attempts is the providing of springs as a member portion of the shank of the shoe whereby as the spring is bowed, energy is stored for release as the wearer completes his or her stride whereat the shoe as urged by the bent spring returns to its initial configuration. These spring attempts have not proved satisfactory in that where the spring in its bending is comfortable enough to walk easily, it does not store sufficient energy to provide any discernible difference and where the spring is stiff enough so that in its bending it provides the desired energy-storing means, the spring exerts uncomfortable pressure upon the instep of the wearer. This area, of course, is one of the more tender areas of the foot. Similarly, many rubber surfaces utilizing the width for energy leverage or to compress air as a spring have not proved satisfactory. "Ripple soles" have provided a springy platform but no stored-energy means.
The present invention provides a recovery wherein a stretched member consisting of a plurality of thin strips of rubber has its outer configuration made to slide along and conform to the outer sole of a shoe or boot. A substantial portion of these rubber bands preferably has through cuts or slits arranged and extending from near the toe portion to the heel portion so that, in essence, a plurality of rubber bands is retained by common means at both ends. In the manner of a rubber exerciser belt or the like, this insert has both its ends secured so that when the shoe is flexed or bent the band portions are more or less equally stretched. Between these attached ends are the bands which are stretched a determined amount.
In the prior art devices known to the applicant, the energy recovery is provided in the shoe or boot. The present invention provides this recovery in an attached member which does not alter the appearance or use of the boot or shoe and, when such an energy device is not required or desired, the member is easily removed and stored for use at a subsequent time.